Drag Queen Giants Need Love Too!
by Goddess Natasha
Summary: There is a scene where the giants are singing backup for Ella at the Giant wedding reception. This is a oneshot about the very manly looking giant in the middle... she has her own story to tell.


Of course I don't own anything in this story. I don't own Ella Enchanted or Freddy and his beautiful song. They were only used as inspiration for this short little fan fic.

This is my one shot of Ella Enchanted when she is singing at the giant's wedding. There is a blond backup singer (the middle singer) who resembles a man. Of course it doesn't help that they first sing in a very deep voice. So to me she is a special Giant that needs her story told….

* * *

Ella had just begun to sing. Being a very small person in a large crowd it was obvious that she had to do a good job or risk being eaten or smushed into goo.

I was standing by the wall when I heard the first few words of the song. "Can anybody find me" and I knew instantly what song she was going to sing.

It's a popular song by an elf named Freddy.

We all know that elves are forced to sing and dance but not Freddy. He does it for the pure joy of the music.

The messages in his songs are spread far and wide and known by all.

Who could forget the stirring words that he sung to the troops at the battle of ogre-jima?

"We are the champions my friends… we'll keep on fighting till the end".

It had been apparent to all who were there that the war would not have been won in favor of the shinning knights without that song charging the courage in their hearts!

He even followed up with a victory ballad about the battle…. "Another one bites the dust"

So it was apparent that Ella wanted to use Freddy's famous words to spread another message.

A personal message for her but who hasn't asked those words?

I knew I felt the same way at this moment so when I seen her falter with her confidence I gathered my girls and we helped her finish the sentence I asked my self every day: "some body to love".

As giants we are not considered fragile, demure or even "soft" but the way she was singing made me feel all those things and more.

I felt the words of the song deep within my bones.

I too cried at my reflection while yearning for true love.

But even if I were to find it, I know it would be out of my range.

My love woes all stem from the fact that I am different.

I am a drag giant.

I always knew that I wanted to be a girl.

Dressing in women's clothing was always my release to show everyone what I was feeling inside.

I may not be the prettiest drag giant in Giantville, but man do I know how to rock those pumps!

I even had corrective surgery on my chest to fill it out more like a woman's.

Falling in love is the dream of all young ladies.

Ella was proving that to everyone right now, but I would probably never find my own true soul mate.

It's not common to find a male giant to love a drag giant like myself.

If you ever thought that men had big ego's then you never met a male giant!

Their ego's would knock the roof off of ruepunzels tower!

Male giants don't have much to fuel their ego's since all of the slave laws went into effect in the kingdom and left us with practically nothing to brag about.

So the only thing we have to show off is each other.

It seems nobody would be proud to show me off as their one true love.

This song keeps me reeled in.

"Everybody wants to put me down…. They say I'm going crazy".

I mean who wants to be someone they were not born to be?

That's right Me!

I am a dreamer.

The song is coming to an end.

The whole time she has been singing I have felt at peace with myself.

I know I have a huge silly grin on my face that's been plastered there from the beginning.

And it's all thanks to Ella!

I can see it now, as she dances with the prince that even though you are born one thing (in Ellas case she was born a nobody commoner) you can grow up to find that true love. (such as a handsome prince).

I may not find royalty as my mate but now I have faith I will find someone just as she has.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

* * *

Yes there was a reference to my fav queen Rue in there so here is the disclaimer for that… I don't own her either…


End file.
